sverigesriketfandomcom-20200214-history
German Empire
The German Empire, commonly referred to as just Germany, is a country in central Europe (with colonies across the globe) formed by the unification of the German states by Wilhelm I. In the Sverigesriket timeline, the German Empire still exists and is headed by Friedrich Wilhelm IV. History The history of the German Empire is the same until the Great War (WW1); in this timeline, Germany wins the war using the Schlieffen Plan but does not take much land as concessions."The Great War" by Germany222 This leads to a crash in the German economy and the NSDAP attempts a coup. This fails though and the German Empire's monarchy and government survive. .]] The stability of the nation, however, had weakened after the coup attempt, and the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth declared war on the country in the War of the Hussars. The war ended in a white peace, though Polish nationalist movements persisted and the Polish Revolts occurred. The nation's integrity eventually fractured and the Marxist Revolution kept a communist regime in power for over a year. The restored monarchical government, led by Wilhelm VIII and fueled by revanchism, declared the German-Emo War and the German-Xyree War making large gains in the process. The government also forged the European Monarchist Party (diplomatic alliances) and the Central Powers (military alliances) to strengthen their hold on Europe. He also improved relations with the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, allowing native Germans in Prussia to return home."History" by Germany222 His son Friedrich Wilhelm III, however, passed a law granting all of Prussia de facto full control to the PLC; this enraged nationalists such as General Otto vonMesserschmidt and his right-hand man Lieutenant General Matthaus Windischmann which led to Messerschmidt's Revolution. The Kaiser was assassinated in the conflict, leading to his son Friedrich Wilhelm IV taking the throne. Geography and Borders The German Empire officially controls the same land as it did in OTL, with the main difference being that most of Prussia is also claimed by the PLC. This means they also control the exact same colonies, namely West Africa, Southwest Africa, East Africa, and New Guinea. (Note that the East African colonies are not officially mentioned.)"Territorial Definitions of the Reich" by Germany222 Government The German Empire's government is a semi-constitutional parliamentary monarchy."Layout and Roles of the Imperial Government" by Germany222 Monarchy The Kaiser, currently Friedrich Wilhelm III, is the absolute authority in all the state. He or she passes Imperial Decrees, which are official laws and cannot be challenged by the legislature, and appoints the Chancellor who carries out the laws passed by the legislature. He or she also has the power to veto any laws passed by the legislature, and so does the Chancellor. He or she, however, does not have the power to dissolve the legislature. For succession, there is absolute primogeniture. Monarchs co-rule with their spouses. Legislature The legislature is composed of the Bundesrat (the upper house) and the Reichstag (the lower house). The Bundesrat is composed of 26 "senators", each from one of the states that comprise the Empire. The Reichstag is comprised of 397 representatives, with a certain amount elected by each of the states; the number of representatives grows or shrinks depending on the population of a state. The Reichstag is directly elected by the populace, while the Bundesrat is appointed by their state's government (which is elected). In order for a bill to pass, it needs to pass both the Bundesrat and the Reichstag. If a bill ties (as there is an even number of senators), the Bundesrat's presiding officer breaks the tie. A bill requires the signature of both the Kaiser and the Chancellor, thus (as mentioned above) they can veto laws as they please. Military The German Empire's military is reminiscent of that of the Prussian military; its large size makes it an army with a state, rather than a state with an army. There are 700,000,000 active personnel and 500,600,000 reserves in the army, subdivided into stormtrooper and paratrooper divisions. They utilize mobile mech suits referred to as MMSS's or just MS's. There are panzer divisions utilizing 600,000,000 Leopard 3s and 300,000,000,523 self-propelled artillery."The Imperial German Army" by Germany222 The navy comprises of 200,000,000 battleships, 30,000,000 aircraft carriers, 600,000,000 battle cruisers, 300,000,000 destroyers, and 600,000,000 U-boats."The Imperial German Navy" by Germany222 The Air Force is comprised of 300,001,000 aircraft. The German Empire has 1,000 nuclear warheads in its arsenal."Nuclear Weapons" by Germany222 References Category:Countries